Secret Summer
by Befantastic
Summary: Only person who knew Dylan Marvil's summer secret was the secret himself. Derrick Harrington


Dylan Marvil despised the small town of Westchester Hills.

She hated running into the stuck up bitches she went to middle school with, the odd amounts of toy dogs and their owners who ran in the middle of the night. She hated how no matter how secretive you were, somebody knew your darkest secret.

Her secret was Derrick Harrington. The star everything. Everyone knew him.

And on a good day she hated him. On a bad day she hated him. And one day she caught feelings she never wanted for him.

It was all Alicia Rivera's fault. Her stupid backyard parties, where kids drunk their feelings and hooked up with people they'd never find attractive when they were walking the halls.

It started with him spilling his beer on her legs, then a shouting match "I hate you"

"Suck it up princess."

"Shut up!" Dylan yelled. Then instantly Dylan was on her feet and Derrick darted into the open door of Alicia's bungalow home.

Somehow Dylan found herself pinned to the wall of Alicia's downstairs bathroom

"You're not going to kiss me." Dylan drunkenly slurred as Josh's face inched towards her.

"Why not?"

"Because Derrick," Dylan giggled. "I don't want you to."

"Right."

"I don't, you make me sick. I don't care how cute you look when you laugh or how your eyes shine in the dark."

"Well Dylan, I think you are gorgeous. All the time."

Somehow Dylan's brain woke up. Derrick Harrington called her gorgeous. She laughed nervously, as his lips landed on hers.

Then he was gone.

He had gone to some Caribbean cruise with his family, and he hadn't tweeted for a week in a half. He didn't even tweet after the party. He didn't even text her afterwards. And Dylan hated that she was somewhat upset about it.

Because in real life, she hated Derrick.

Derrick arrived back to Westchester Hills. She'd never admit it, but every time she went to Claire's house that was a street away from his, she'd take the extra route to see if Derrick's family Explorer was outside. And two days before Dylan left for LA, the black SUV had arrived.

Dylan tried to enjoy the lavish trip her parents saved up for, she wanted to enjoy the views, the clothes. But it was impossible when she was thinking of Derrick.

It blew.

The red head had already decided that she wouldn't text him. Because it would mean she cared, and she didn't. She just wanted to know if he had those feelings sober. It didn't mean she had feelings. She just wanted to know what it meant.

Then it happened again.

She was minding her business, just chatting with Olivia Ryan, who had went to Italy for two weeks. They shared a long red lounge chair and giggled as they people watched. Dylan saw Derrick look at her from across the yard and felt no tingle at all. Dylan was sober, as she was named the DD in place of Massie. It was a good sign.

Until he started walking her way. When he was two steps from passing the two girls Derrick stopped and smiled big at them.

"Livia! How was Sicily?" Derrick said forcing himself between the Olivia and Dylan.

Olivia scooted to accommodate him and answered, "It was awesome. Rome was fun too. I wish we would've gone there for more than a day."

"Dominican Republic was probably my favorite stop on the cruise."

"Yeah Sammi's Instagram pictures were sick."

_So he did have internet access. _

"We had so much fun."

"How was LA Dylan?" Derrick smiled widely at her.

"It was nice."

"Nice? Dyl, you saw Mila Kunis!" Olivia exclaimed, confused why Dylan wouldn't mention seeing the celeb.

"Oh she's hot!" Derrick told Olivia more than Dylan. She felt her blood boil.

"Like she would really go for someone like you Derrick." Dylan snapped.

"Ouch!" Olivia exclaimed.

"It's cool Olivia, Dylan is just joking."

"So if I walk away you won't try to kill each other? I know how you two can be."

"We'll be fine Olivia!" Derrick winked at Dylan who was glaring at the boy.

Olivia laughed oblivious to what was going on, "Okay good because I have been ignoring my boyfriend all night. We've been apart all summer." Olivia cooed before sauntering off.

"So did you miss me? Or more importantly what we did?" Derrick asked. Dylan rolled her eyes and walked away quickly.

"So that's a yes?" he said a little too loud in the house.

"You really are annoying Derrick." Dylan turn to look at him.

"Sorry princess."

"Don't call me that." Dylan turned around and continued her way through the house to Alicia's den.

"Right, tough girl image, you wouldn't dare let anyone call you princess."

"You got it!" Dylan replied sarcastically as she plopped on the leather sofa. "And I came here to get away from you so please feel free to leave."

"Why, I've missed you."

The faux endearment was too much.

"Or something else."

She didn't want to be kissing Derrick. Yet she was. In her right mind she was kissing the boy she loathed in every sense of the word.

But then he left again. He went to soccer camp and Dylan tried her hardest not to care. She failed miserably.

"Can you check my phone to see if Josh texted me? He said he let me know when they got to the hotel for camp." Claire asked as they sat in the car on the way to Massie's.

"God forbid you have to wait a minute to hear what your precious Josh has to tell you."

"What is up your butt Dylan?" Claire asked in concern.

"Nothing."

For another week Dylan pondered on her feelings for Derrick.

She had an intense attraction to him, she hated him, but he was so beautiful, he always cracked his knuckles, he was always in her face, jeez he could kiss.

When they were reunited it was something different. The Westchester Hills Fair. Their were rides hitched all around Briarwood Middle School's community center field, dozens of food trucks, a moon bounce and a 90's movie marathon running on the tennis court.

It was a much safer, public surrounding, Derrick couldn't follow her to the bathroom, or really anywhere without everyone seeing him attack her face with his mouth.

"I am so excited to see the boys!" Olivia chirped as she walked with Claire, Massie and Dylan towards the concession that was in the heart of all the thrill rides.

"Right, I miss Cam so much. We haven't seen each other for almost two weeks." Massie agreed in a sorrowful tone, as if two weeks without her boyfriend left her dying.

"Thanks guys, know now you had no fun baking cookies at my house." Dylan told jokingly.

"Ignore her guys, you know she's a little salty because she's the only one without a boyfriend, or a crush." Claire reasoned.

"What happened to Dempsey?" Massie asked. Dylan blushed. Dempsey Solomon was a senior who had asked her to go to Six Flags, where she had a miserable time with all of his friends that didn't go to her school and their skanky girlfriends. Not to mention all she could do was think about Derrick who she was desperate to see.

"Nothing. I think he's back with his girlfriend." Dylan lied.

The girls arrived to the stand where all the kids from the local high schools mingled, and waited for turns on rides. Dylan tried not to feel awkward when her friends left her to meet their boys. She looked for Derrick in the crowd but he was no where to be seen.

Not to feel sorry for herself she put on her big girl shoes and decided to have fun alone, getting in line for the tilt-a-world styled ride that all the kids loved. She waited patiently and as soon as she knew it she was next in line. That's when she saw Derrick.

Unlike Dylan, Derrick was not alone. He had on a red checkered button up and khaki's, and his hand was cupping Alicia's tan hand. She was laughing, her black her swept to a side ponytail, she had a white boat neck shirt and her pink linen shorts basically matched his shirt. His eyes caught Dylan's and smiled. "Dylan! Are you here by yourself?" He asked as he and Alicia approached her.

"Hey Dyl! I love your shirt! BCBG right?" Alicia's girly sweet voiced asked her.

She nodded.

"Are you alone?" Derrick repeated.

"No." Dylan said looking at him in his eyes.

"Yeah I saw you come in with Mass, Livi, and Claire." Alicia mentioned.

"I did, their with their boyfriends."

Alicia nodded, "Of course. I'd hate to go to the fair alone, having a boyfriend is a plus."

Dylan looked at their still joined hands. "You guys are together now?" Dylan made sure to sound naïve, as if she had no clue as to who either one of them had been seeing, even though she knew Alicia was linked to Landon Crane. And she and Derrick had been playing tonsil hockey all summer.

Derrick's eyes glimmered mischievously.

"Oh god no!" Alicia's hand quickly freed it's self. "Derrick is my stand in. Ride rides, and more importantly help me walk in these." Alicia motioned to the cork platforms she was wearing.

Of course, her shoes. It was resident fashion icon Alicia Rivera.

Dylan couldn't believe she just got jealous of Derrick being with Alicia. Him being with anyone. Z

"She's waiting for Landon to get off work." Derrick finally provided information.

"Oh." Dylan squeaked.

"But I was going to let Derrick of the hook, he is single anyway. How 'bout he rides with you?" Alicia's brown eyes widen.

"That isn't necessary." Dylan insisted.

"I have no problem joining you. It's the right thing to do." Derrick spoke directly to Dylan. "Go on Alicia, catch up later?"

"Of course! Thanks Derry!" Alicia blew a kiss and wobbled away making a phone call.

"I hate you." she muttered as she bent under the separation rope, getting out of the line joining Derrick for a second before walking away.

"Yeah right, we both know you love me." he whispered as he caught up. Dylan stopped and took in the people around her. They were strangers, but it was Westchester Hills. So she chose her words carefully.

"Do you think this is a game?" she said in a small voice.

"No." Derrick said confused.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Alicia's house, then you didn't text when you left. Then you and Alicia are hand in hand and I look like a clown. Had I not said anything, you'd let me think you were together."

"But you hate me?"

"Answer."

"I never made you think we were together. People hook up all the time with people they don't have feelings for?"

"But we do have feelings. They're just not good ones. Or they weren't."

"That's the point. You are reading way to much into things."

Dylan didn't know what to say.

"You can't say you hate me then turn around and be mad because all of a sudden you have these feelings for me?"

"Wait a minute Derrick, you kissed me. Twice. Sure we were a little drunk the first time but the second time we were both sober. I never asked for you to do that."

He scratched his chin. "Okay, I kissed you, I was caught in the moment. If you were so concerned you didn't text me."

"I didn't feel it was my place. You made that move, and you owed me an explanation. I can't tell you how I feel till I know about how you feel."

"I will once you answerl me, Why do you hate me?" he blurted.

Dylan froze. "You are extremely irritating, always in my way, always bothering me."

Then it hit her.

Derrick liked her. It was always about that.

"Okay so you like me. That's great. But why is it so hard to tell me then."

"Dylan you tell me you hate me all the time, and heard you went out with Dempsey when I was gone. You're weren't texting or calling or being like most girls under my spell."

"Gag me," Derrick leaned in to kiss her, Dylan pushed him away. "Not like that. I mean, to be honest I did catch feelings for you. But it's so damn hard. Because I really want to hate you."

"But now you see you need me and my body. That your hate is just a strong passion for me." Derrick listed as he walked and reached his hands to hold hers. Dylan looked at it extended for her. But she just kept walking.

"And now I see that you are completely elementary in getting girls." Dylan laughed.

"I think you know I am anything but elementary." Derrick deadpanned.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He then grabbed her hand giving her no choice. And then their lips were touching.

That time when Derrick kissed her, Dylan didn't care that people could see. And she didn't hate him. She actually liked him. And she finally understood why he'd been so annoying since they met.

She didn't know what it meant for her and Derrick's future, but she knew one thing. Derrick Harrington was her best kept secret.


End file.
